


A Mothers Care

by rexxy404



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breastfeeding, CG/L, F/M, MD/LB, Mommy Issues, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexxy404/pseuds/rexxy404
Summary: Party Poison wants something from you.
Relationships: Party Poison (Danger Days)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	A Mothers Care

It's late at night, but still relatively warm out in the zones. You and the Killjoys are sitting around a small campfire behind the diner, telling stories and listening to Jet play guitar every once in a while. Party is leaning into you with an arm around your waist, squeezing your hip a little.

He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck for a moment. "Mommy, I'm hungry" He whispers, just loud enough for only you to hear. You grin, standing up and tell the rest of the boys you're heading inside. Party holds your hand tight as you lead him down the hall, towards your bedroom.

Once inside, you take your jacket off, doing the same to Party. He waits patiently for you to sit down on the bed, resting your back against the pillows. 

"Come here, baby" You smile, holding a hand out to him. He blushes and crawls up to you, settling between your legs. He eyes your chest, feeling nervous. 

Grabbing the bottom of your shirt, you pull it over your head. Party gasps softly, watching you with curios eyes. The shirt ends up on the floor along with your sports bra.

Seeing as he didn't seem to plan on moving any time soon, just staring at your chest with doe like eyes, you take his hand and place it on your breast. He squeezes gently, mouth watering. 

"Go on." You nod. Party places his free hand on your other breast and leans forward, leaving small kisses on your chest. He reaches your nipple and puts his mouth around it. 

Party moans when his mouth fills with your warm milk, some of it spilling out the sides of his mouth. You pet his hair gently, moving down to rub his back over his ripped up t-shirt. 

A few minutes pass before Party lets go, breathing hard, and then switching to your other breast. He tugs desperately at your nipple, as if his life depends on it, trying to get as much milk as possible. 

"Careful, baby, you don't want mommy to get hurt, do you?" Party lets go, a mix of drool and milk running down his chin. "No, mommy."

He quickly gets back to suck at your nipple, softer this time. Whining and moaning around you. Kneading you with his big, warm hands, making you moan and squirm at the gentle touch.

Not long after, he pulls off again. You get a paper towel from the nightstand and wipe his face clean. Party burps loudly and lays down on top of you, his nose poking your shoulder. 

"You getting sleepy?" Party sits back, nodding. He watches as you get up to take off your boots and pants. You order him to lift his arms so you can pull his top off, before telling him to lay on his back. You pull his boots off and unbutton his tight jeans, helping him out of them. 

Party yawns and lifts his arms up, making grabby hands towards you. You let out a giggle and lay down next to him. He puts his arms around you, pressing his face into your chest and lets out a deep breath.

Not even a minute passes and hes already fast asleep, cuddled up into your warm embrace.

Who would've thought BLIs most wanted criminal was just a little boy in need of mommys care.


End file.
